Deux ans
by Dream Factory
Summary: Cela fait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble... OS, Slash, PWP


**Titre: **Deux ans.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **PWP, Smut

**Pairing:** Edward x Jasper

**Résumé: **Cela fait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

----------

_Deux ans._

Jasper serrait Alice dans ses bras. Son petit lutin se pressait contre lui.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas séparé," soupira-t-elle.

"Je sais," dis Jasper.

"Mais ce sera bien. C'est bon pour nous. J'ai lu dans les magasines que c'était parfois bon pour un couple de prendre un peu de distance. Tu vas faire une partie de chasse avec Edward et je ferais une soirée pyjama avec Bella et Nessie," dit-elle avec excitation. "On va faire tellement de chose !"

Jasper rigola de son enthousiasme. Son lutin était vraiment unique. Et il l'aimait profondément. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander...

_Deux ans._

Il regarda Edward. Son frère était entrain d'étreindre sa femme et sa fille. Nessie avait beaucoup grandit dernièrement, elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà sept ans. Mais c'était toujours le bébé d'Edward, et Jasper pouvait sentir la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait en voyant son père partir. Bella était triste elle aussi, mais les sentimments d'Edward étaient un peu plus perturbant. Etait-ce de l'impatience ? Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, ça faisait...

_Deux ans._

Dire que Jasper avait été surpris lorsqu'Edward lui avait proposé une 'partie de chasse' aurait été la révélation de l'année. Ils n'avaient plus fait ça depuis qu'Edward avait rencontré Bella. Jasper l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, elle était plus une soeur pour lui que Rosalie ne le saurait jamais - même s'il avait essayé de la mordre au cours de cet horrible anniversaire - mais il lui en voulais un peu. Parce qu'après qu'elle soit entrée dans leurs vies, leur parties de chasse étaient devenues de vraies parties de chasse. Bien sûr, il aimait Alice plus que sa propre vie, mais ces excursions étaient elles aussi devenues une part de sa vie. Et au début, ça l'avait blessée qu'elles se soient arrêtées. C'était interdit et dangeureux et vraiment agréable. Mais maintenant il avait oublié tout ça. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait crût. Parce que lorsqu' Edward lui avait proposée ce voyage, il avait immédiatement accepté.

_Deux ans. Deux ans. Deux ans. Deux ans. Deux ans._

Ces mots tourbillonaient dans sa tête. Il regarda Edward embrasser une dernière fois Bella, et il embrassa Alice avant de s'élancer après son frère. Ils se lancèrent dans une course, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après qu'ils aient quitté l'état. Jasper pouvait sentir l'impatience d'Edward augmenter et réveiller la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Edward avait prévu et il avait vraiment hâte de le découvrir.

Quelques heures après qu'ils soient partis, Jasper suivit Edward dans un endroit très familier. C'était _leur _forêt, _leur_ endroit. Il ralentit et prit une profonde et inutile inspiration. Il regarda autour de lui, l'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé au cours des deux dernières années. C'était toujours _leur _clairière. Bien sûr, Jasper savait qu'il avait un autre endroit secret avec Bella, une autre clairière. Et pour être honnête, ça l'avait dérangé au début. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il réalisait que ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que leur clairière était toujours là, et parce qu'avant de partager un tel endroit avec Bella, il en avait partagé un avec lui.

Edward était appuyé contre un arbre et observait Jasper avec attention. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, Jasper pouvait sentir l'hésitation d'Edward. Il savait qu'Edward ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Jasper s'éclairçit la gorge.

"Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé," dit-il.

Edward hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

"Même si ça fait un bail qu'on a pas mit les pieds ici," ajouta Jasper d'une voix douce.

Une fois de plus, Edward hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Jasper soupira et était sur le point de lui dire qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer lorsqu'il sentit un changement dans les sentimments d'Edward. Une résolution venait d'apparaître en lui mais Jasper ne savait pas de quoi il était aussi sûr.

"J'aime Bella," dit séchement Edward.

"Je sais," souffla Jasper. "Et j'aime Alice."

"Je sais," répondit Edward.

"Alors..." commença Jasper mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, les lèvres d'Edward furent sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'était ni doux ni tendre. Il était agressif. Ca avait toujours été agressif entre eux. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues combattaient. Jasper grogna. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé quelque chose de ce genre. C'était différent avec Alice, c'était lent et tendre et aimant. Mais avec Edward, c'était brusque, brutal et violent. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Jasper fut distrait de ses pensées lorsqu'Edward le poussa au sol et se laissa tomber sur lui, sans jamais rompre le baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de Jasper, le faisant frissonner. Ca faisait si longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne commence à embrasser la mâchoire de Jasper. Les mains de celui-çi se glissèrent dans les cheveux d'Edward, l'attirant plus près. La bouche d'Edward voyagea ensuite sur le cou de Jasper jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne rencontrent la première de ses cicatrices. Il la lécha, faisant ronronner Jasper. Edward n'avait donc pas oublié. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il aimait. Le vampire aux cheveux de bronze commença à lécher chaque cicatrice qu'il pouvait atteindre, tirant un long gémissement à Jasper. Le blond était submergé par la sensation du corps d'Edward sur le sien et encore plus par les sentimments d'Edward. C'était du désir à l'état pur.

Ce désir fut soudainement teinté de frustration jusqu'à ce qu'Edward tire sur la chemise de Jasper, l'arrachant littéralement. Ne voulant pas être le seul à perdre des vêtements dans l'action et souhaitant définitivement voir le torse bien dessiné de son ami, Jasper arracha à son tour la chemise d'Edward. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux torse nu, Edward se recula légèrement. Jasper pouvait ressentir son excitation, son désir, mais il ressentait aussi de la culpabilité. Une culpabilité qui ne faisait que s'ajouter à la sienne. Edward envisageait de tout arrêter, Jasper le sentait. Et peut-être que ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, ils trompaient leurs femmes. Jasper ne comprenait pas ce qui leur prenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Edward était revenu pour ça après deux ans et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux en ménage et si leurs femmes le découvraient, ça ruinerait non seulement leurs couples mais aussi leur famille.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il avait entendu ses pensées bien sûr.

"Tu veux arrêter alors ?" demanda-t-il, taquin alors que ses mains voyageaient sur son ventre afin d'atteindre son entre-jambe.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir. "Tu connais très bien la réponse."

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. "Bien sûr, mais je veux t'entendre le dire." Il commença à caresser l'érection de Jasper du dos de la main, d'une manière absente. "Alors dis moi, Jasper. Tu veux que j'arrête ?"

Jasper gronda. "Non ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Jamais !"

Edward hocha la tête. "Très bien." Il agrippa soudainement l'érection de Jasper à travers son pantalon le faisant gémir de surprise "Tu sais," dit-il, en commençant à caresser convenablement Jasper, "si tu m'avais dit oui, j'aurais arrêter. On serait retourné à la maison et tout serait revenu à la normale. Je ne t'aurais plus jamais proposé ça..." Sentir la main d'Edward sur son érection, rendait Jasper complètement fou. "Mais puisque tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête, je vais m'assurer qu'on ne le regrettera pas," dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la braguette de Jasper et tirait sur son pantalon, laissant échapper un petit rire en voyant que le blond ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Jasper sentit la main talentueuse d'Edward sur son érection et il laissa échapper un petit soupir. La main d'Edward commença par bouger lentement avant d'accélérer la cadence. Edward savait ce qu'il aimait et ses longs doigts avaient un effet incroyable sur lui. Ils étaient toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. Le caressant sur toute sa longueur, effleurant la fente de son gland avant de caresser ses testicules. Jasper se détendit et apprécia le traitement pendant quelques minutes avant que la main d'Edward ne se resserre autour de la base de son érection, le faisant sursauter. Jasper ouvrit les yeux - quand les avait-il fermé ? - et fixa Edward qui lui fit un sourire vicieux. Sans rompre le contact visuel, Edward baissa la tête et lécha lentement le dessous de l'érection de Jasper, le faisant frissonner. Il suça ensuite son gland avant de le prendre lentement en bouche, s'arrêtant lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent son poing. Jasper plaça ses mains sur la tête d'Edward et le poussa vers le bas. Edward lui obéit en enlevant sa main et en le prenant profondément en gorge. Cette sensation était familière et nostalgique à la fois et Jasper ne put pas résister. Maintenant la tête d'Edward en place, Jasper commença à faire des vas-et- viens dans sa bouche, se menant à l'orgasme. Edward le laissa abuser de sa bouche et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'y déverse.

Jasper retomba sur le sol et se prépara à ce qui allait venir. Edward se releva, brillant au soleil, et enleva son pantalon avant de s'agenouiller entre les jambes écartées de Jasper. Le blond fixa avec envie la main d'Edward qui se caressait, impatient de l'avoir en lui. Edward se caressa lentement pendant quelques minutes avant de placer les jambes de Jasper autour de sa taille et de se positionner à son entrée. Pas de préparation, rien du tout mais c'est comme ça que ça leur plaisait. Quand Edward le pénétra, Jasper gémit bruyamment. Le mélange de plaisir et de douleur qu'il éprouvait le submergeait.

Edward ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes - c'était l'un de leurs talents - pour laisser à Jasper le temps de s'ajuster à lui. Il commença ensuite à bouger, lentement d'abord, glissant dans le corps accueillant de Jasper. Alors que le corps du blond se détendait, Edward commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en Jasper. La pression constante contre sa prostate rendit Jasper dur à nouveau et il attrapa rapidement son érection, se caressant en rythme avec les coups de reins d'Edward. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Jasper avant de grogner et de se vider sur son ventre. Edward se pencha, pressant son corps contre celui de Jasper, couvrant son propre ventre de sperme. Il fallut quelques minutes de plus avant que les mouvements d'Edward ne deviennent erratique. Il grogna alors qu'il se vidait en Jasper, continuant ses va-et-viens jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le torse de Jasper, respirant rapidement - même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Même si ça faisait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de ce genre, Jasper enroula ses bras autour d'Edward, comme il le faisait toujours. Et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

--------

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review dans ce cas-là.

J'envisage de continuer sur cette histoire, peut-être écrire l'histoire de Jasper et d'Edward depuis le début, ou une collection de one-shot. Si vous aimeriez lire quelque chose de ce genre, faîtes le moi savoir !!


End file.
